Sammlung meiner Kurzgeschichten
by Salieri
Summary: Kurzgeschichten und Ausschnitte aus unveröffentlichten Fanfics von mir. Es wird ziemlich alles vorkommen, B/V, G/CC, Yaoi, Lemon, etc... *NEUES KAPITEL: Unerfüllte Liebe... [Yaoi G/V]*
1. Worum es geht

Hallo allerseits! Ich weiß ja nicht warum, aber in letzter Zeit schreibt hier wohl niemand mehr reviews, was? Finde ich ziemlich schade, da verliert man fast die Lust, neue Stories zu posten. Alle da draußen, die ihr meine Geschichten noch lest, lasst von euch hören!  
  
Also, das hier wird jetzt keine zusammenhängende Story, sondern ich will einfach ein paar meiner Kurzgeschichten zu Dragonball Z und auch Teile aus meinen unveröffentlichten Stories posten. Wenn euch etwas besonders gefällt sagt es mir, ich habe vor, aus einigen davon lange fanfics zu machen, bzw vielleicht poste ich dann die dazugehörige Fanfic.  
  
Die Kurzgeschichten werden über all das sein, was ich gern habe, also vor allem Romance und Angst, auch Yaoi, Depri etc. Wem das nicht gefällt der soll nicht lesen. Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen: schreibt mir eure Meinung! Nur so kann ich's besser machen, für ehrliche Kommentare bin ich dankbar!  
  
Faith  
  
PS: Ich will nicht, dass meine Stories irgendwo gepostet, verschickt, verfielfältigt oder veröffentlich werden. Auch auf Fanfics gibt es Urheberrecht! Und JA, das gibt auch für die Leute aus dem Pummeldex Forum! 


	2. Vegeta's Fall depri, angst

Das ist ein Ausschnitt aus einer unveröffentlichten Fanfic, die ursprünglich ein Teil von „Ungewisse Zukunft" war. Es geht um eine Zeitreise, 40 Jahre in der Zukunft passiert etwas sehr Schlimmes und Vegeta wechselt die Seiten. Dieses Kapitel schildert den Moment, als Vegeta seine Seele der dunklen Seite verkauft. 

***

Vegeta's Fall 

Mit Tränen in den Augen kniete er auf dem Boden, den leblosen, blutigen Körper fest in seinen Armen. Der Boden war voller Glassplitter, die sich in sein Fleisch bohrten, aber er beachtete es gar nicht. Es war alles zu Ende. Durch die Tränen sah er die Trümmer seines Lebens. Seine Passion, seine Liebe, alles war mir ihr gestorben. Was blieb, war absolute, lähmende Hoffnungslosigkeit und das Wissen, dass er niemals wieder glücklich sein würde. Sein Herz war wie versteinert. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier saß. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Draußen hatte es zu regnen begonnen, so stark, dass man meinen könnte, der Himmel weinte mit ihm. 

Schritte weckten ihn schließlich aus seiner verzweifelten Trauer. Jemand hatte das Haus betreten. Aber er wollte niemand sehen. Eine ihm fremde, tiefe Stimme sagte emotionslos: „Du kannst nirgends mehr hin, Vegeta. Komm zu mir." 

Er hob den Kopf und mit tränenerfüllten Augen sah er die Gestalt an, die das Haus betreten hatte. Sein altes Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass jemand seine offensichtliche Schwäche sah, aber jetzt war es ihm egal. Ihm war nichts geblieben. Die Tränen verwischten seinen Blick, ließen ihn den Fremden nur verschwommen erkennen. Vegeta blinzelte um seinen Gegenüber klarer sehen zu können. Der Fremde streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar, das bis auf seine Schultern fiel, war nass vom Regen. Seine Augen leuchteten wie Feuer. In seinem Arm hielt er ein kleines Bündel. 

Voller Verzweiflung starrte Vegeta zu ihm hoch. Sein Herz klopfte wieder, er konnte es hören. Sein Verstand wusste, dies war der Feind. Er kannte ihn nicht, spürte aber die böse, aggressive Aura. Ahnte, dass er lieber hätte kämpfen sollen, den Unbekannten angreifen. Aber sein Herz konnte nicht mehr kämpfen. Der Unbekannte lächelte ein kaltes, unechtes Lächeln. „Komm zu mir, Vegeta. Ich nehme dir den Schmerz und gebe dir eine neue Zukunft." 

Einen Moment lang zweifelte der Saiyajin, aber dann begriff er, dass der Fremde keinen Grund hatte, ihn anzulügen. Dende war lange tot, niemand konnte sie ihm zurückbringen. Alles, worauf er hoffen konnte, war zu vergessen. Vegeta schaute auf sie runter und der Schmerz und die Erinnerung machten ihn fast wahnsinnig. Er musste nicht mehr entscheiden, denn es gab gar keine Wahl. Mit ihr war alles in ihm gestorben, was jemals gut und rein gewesen war. Er konnte nie mehr zurück.

Als er wieder zu dem Fremden hoch sah, streckte der ihm die Hand entgegen. Vegeta sah die angebotene Hand mit seinen leeren Augen an. Er ließ den leblosen Körper aus seinen Armen auf den Boden gleiten und hob den Arm. Er nahm mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung die Hand des anderen – 

und der Schmerz war fort. So wie alles andere. Die ungeheure Verzweiflung, der erstickende, alles überschattende Schmerz über ihren Verlust waren allenfalls noch eine vage Erinnerung. Er wusste, dass er eben noch traurig gewesen war, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wieso. Vegeta fühlte sich wie neu geboren. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und wusste nicht mal mehr, warum er die Tränen vergossen hatte. 

Er hatte seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft und es war ihm egal. Langsam verließen die zwei Männer das Haus und jetzt fing das kleine Bündel in den Armen des Unbekannten an, sich zu bewegen und schrille Schreie auszustoßen. Das war es also. Das Baby. Bra, seine Tochter. Der Fremde sagte mit gespielter Wärme in der Stimme: „Das ist deine Tochter, Vegeta. Ich habe sie für dich gerettet. Ihr beide werdet meine schönsten Geschöpfe sein. Ich sehe eure große Zukunft!" 


	3. Vater

Das ist von Mirai no Trunks' POV. Ich hab mir überlegt, wie er sich fühlt und was er sich denkt, als er mit Vegeta zum ersten mal den Raum von Zeit und Geist betritt... Das ist keine Yaoi, nur die gestörte Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn. Was haltet ihr davon?

_Vater..._

Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich traurig oder glücklich sein soll. Ich hab mir so oft gewünscht, dich kennenlernen zu können, dich endlich zu treffen und jetzt stehst du leibhaftig vor mir, nein, mehr noch, wir werden ein ganzes Jahr zusammen sein, nur du und ich. Ich weiß nicht, wie es durchstehen soll. 

Du bist so kalt zu mir. 

Obwohl du inzwischen weißt, dass ich dein Sohn bin. Ich habe so viele Geschichten über dich gehört, Vater. Aber ich hätte dich mir niemals so vorgestellt. _Stolz und traurig. _Mutter hat dich mit nur zwei Worten treffend beschrieben, und trotzdem bist du ein einziges Rätsel, undurchschaubar, mein Enigma. Was fühlst du? Was geht in dir vor, Vater? 

Ich weiß ja, dass ich für dich irgendwie ein Fremder bin, der zufällig den Namen deines Sohnes trägt, der dir plötzlich als dein erwachsener Sohn präsentiert wurde. Aber bedeute ich dir denn gar nichts? Willst du mich denn nicht kennenlernen, so wie ich dich? Warum hast du überhaupt einen Sohn gezeugt, wenn er dir so wenig bedeutet? 

Aber egal, wie kalt du zu mir bist, ich hab dich gern, Vater. All deine Charakterzüge, die mir das Leben so schwer machen, sind trotzdem ein Teil von dir und machen mich stolz, dein Sohn zu sein. Dein Mut, deine Kraft, ja sogar deine ungezügelte Wut. Ich möchte so werden wie du, Vater. Ich möchte ein Saiyajin sein, stolz und mächtig. Ich wünsche mir, dass du stolz auf mich bist. 

Aber du siehst mich ja nicht mal. 

Wie soll ich dieses Jahr mit dir überstehen, 24 Stunden am Tag deiner Gefühlskälte ausgesetzt? Ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein, gleichzeitig fürchte ich dich und deine Ablehnung. Du bist mein Vater, den ich nie kennengelernt habe, und ich wünschte nichts mehr als dass du nicht gestorben wärst. Ich beneide mein jüngeres Ich darum, dass er bei dir sein darf. Ich muss irgendwann wieder in die Zukunft, und werde nur meine spärlichen Erinnerungen an dich mitnehmen.

Warum bist du gestorben? Wie konntest du mich alleine lassen, die ganzen Jahre? 

Wir betreten den Raum von Geist und Zeit und in dem Moment, als sich die Tür hinter und schließt, drehst du dich zu mir um, präsentierst mir dein fiesestes Grinsen und sagst: „Wir fangen sofort mit dem Training an. Fürchte dich, Junge. Dieses Jahr wird die Hölle." 

Ich versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und folge dir. Noch habe ich Hoffnung, Vater... noch habe ich Hoffnung, den Vater den ich nie hatte in dir zu finden. 


	4. Die letzte Schlacht depri, angst, shoune...

_Ahh, etwas pathetisch ich weiß. Aber das ist Absicht. Das ist der Prolog einer meiner Fanfics, in der es darum geht dass Goku als Frau wiedergeboren wird. Im Prolog wird beschrieben wie Goku stirbt, nämlich im letzten Kampf gegen einen unbekannten Gegner, und wie er sich selbst schwört, Vegeta wiederzusehen (was der Grund ist, warum er wiedergeboren wird). Später wird dann offensichtlich, dass er sich gewünscht hat, als Frau wiedergeboren zu werden, in der irrigen Hoffnung, Vegeta dadurch näher sein zu können, den er durch den Verrat verärgert hat. _

Die letzte Schlacht 

Gleißendes, blendendes Licht. Schreie. Blut. 

Er war zu stark für uns. Ich sah sie alle fallen, einen nach dem anderen, chancenlos gegen den Dämon, der direkt aus der Hölle entsprungen zu sein schien. Seine Hände waren getränkt mit ihrem Blut, sie hatten sich nicht wehren können. Die Welt schien verloren.

Aber, oh, _sein_ strahlendes Licht hielt mich aufrecht. Vegeta gab niemals auf, er kämpfte immer mit vollem Einsatz, machte mir Mut. Auch wenn ich der körperlich stärkere von uns beiden war, so war er doch derjenige mit der größeren Willenskraft. Er war meine Muse, mein rettendes Ufer, wenn ich im Meer der Tränen zu versinken drohte. Er war mir Tag, mir Nacht, mein Halt, mein Leben. 

Feinde einst, hatten wir nicht gemerkt, wie aus dem Hass gegenseitiger Respekt und schließlich Freundschaft geworden war. Wir waren die letzten Krieger, die letzte Bastion auf dem Weg der Zerstörung. Die Last aller Hoffnungen dieser Welt lagen auf unseren Schultern. Wir durften nicht verlieren. 

Und als wir den letzten Kampf fochten, mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, da entschied ich mich, ihn zu verraten. Wir hatten uns geschworen, diesen letzten Weg gemeinsam zu gehen, gemeinsam zu leben oder gemeinsam zu sterben. Hinter seinen Rücken schmiedete ich eigene Pläne, glaubte, den einzigen Weg gefunden zu haben, diese Welt und IHN zu retten. Er sollte nicht sterben. 

Und deshalb setzte ich im letzten Kampf mein Leben aufs Spiel. Ich erinnere mich an sein Gesicht, starr vor Entsetzen, als er erkennen musste, dass ich ihn betrogen hatte. Meine wildesten Hoffnungen wurden erhört, ich tötete den Dämon, der uns allen so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. 

Aber es kostete mich das Leben. 

Ich fand mich in seinen Armen wieder, sterbend, unter seinem vorwurfsvollen, mit Verzweiflung getränkten Blick. Ich war glücklich und verzweifelt zugleich. Ich hatte gesiegt, den Dämon ausgelöscht und damit meine Heimat beschützt. Aber ich hatte ihn verraten. Ich wollte nur, dass er mir verzeiht. Aber ich habe seine Antwort nie gehört. Ich schwor mir, ihn wiederzusehen, irgendwie. 

Meine letzte Erinnerung ist der blaue Himmel und die warme Sonne auf meinem tränennassen Gesicht.


	5. Nebenwirkungen der Fusion Yaoi GV

Die Story spielt einen Tag nachdem Boo besiegt wurde. Vegeta und Son Goku stehen noch unter dem Einfluss der Fusion und müssen sich aussprechen. 

Side-effects of a Fusion 

Die Nacht war noch dunkel, als Son Goku im Vorgarten der Capsule Corporation landete. Er wurde bereits erwartet. Schweigend, mit wie üblich vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand Vegeta barfuss in der Wiese, nur bekleidet mit engen Shorts, die er zum Schlafen trug. „Ich wusste, du würdest kommen.", sagte er leise. 

Son Goku kämpfte gegen seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle. Schließlich fiel ihm ein, dass sie hier sowieso nicht offen reden konnten, und er schlug vor: „Lass uns woanders hin gehen." 

Vegeta nickte einfach nur und nacheinander hoben sie vom Boden ab, rasten ziellos über den Himmel. Schließlich rief Vegeta hinter ihm: „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo wir hinfliegen?" Goku sparte sich die Antwort und Vegeta rief: „Lass uns einfach landen, baka!!" 

Goku hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion, außerdem hatte er sowieso nicht gewusst, wohin, also setzte er zum Sturzflug an. Fast zeitgleich setzten die beiden Saiyajin auf dem Boden auf. Goku sah sich um. Es war ein altes, verwahrlostes Grundstück, das Gras in dem sie standen reichte ihnen bis zum Knie, der gesamte Garten war verwildert. Mittendrin stand ein altes Haus, mit eingeschlagenen Fenstern. Offensichtlich war der Ort unbewohnt, hier würde sie wenigstens niemand stören.

Auch Vegeta sah sich um, sein Blick blieb an einem riesigen Laubbaum hängen, der seinen düsteren Schatten auf fast das gesamte Areal warf. „Interessanter Ort.", sagte er und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust. 

Diesmal sah Goku diese ablehnende Körperhaltung in einem anderen Licht. Er sah überhaupt Vegeta ganz anders. Und zwar seit jenem Moment, da sie beide im Kampf gegen Boo fusioniert waren. Die Fusion war eine unglaubliche Erfahrung gewesen. Auf einmal waren sie EINE Person gewesen. Er hatte teilgehabt an den tiefsten Gefühlen und Erinnerungen von Vegeta. 

Durch die Fusion hatte er hinter die Maske aus Ablehnung und Arroganz geblickt. Und dahinter hatte er etwas vorgefunden, das er sich niemals erwartet hätte. Er hatte einst geglaubt, Vegeta zu kennen, vielleicht sogar ihn zu verstehen. Das war jetzt hinfällig. Vegeta war gar nicht selbstverliebt, arrogant, von sich selbst überzeugt. Das war alles nur eine Maske, um die anderen darüber hinwegzutäuschen, was er wirklich fühlte: Hass, und zwar vorrangig auf sich selbst. 

Son Goku lächelte Vegeta traurig an. „Vejita..." Dann gab er einfach seinen Gefühlen nach, trat auf Vegeta zu, und umarmte ihn. Der wehrte sich nicht, stand nur stocksteif da. Vermutlich war er viel zu überrascht. Irgendwann ließ Goku ihn wieder los und sagte leise: „Vejita, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung... ich wusste nicht..."  

Der Prinz schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Kakarott.", sagte er, aber seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich ruhig. Auch er konnte den Effekt, den die Fusion gehabt hatte, nicht verleugnen. Sie kannten die intimsten Geheimnisse des anderen, jede Schwäche, die Ängste, die Freuden, einfach alles. Son Goku wusste, dass Vegeta sich all die Jahre hinter seiner Arroganz und Egozentrik nur versteckt hatte. In Wahrheit hatte er sich selbst immer etwas beweisen wollen. Weil er sich nicht leiden konnte. Er glaubte, nur dann etwas wert zu sein, wenn er der beste war, sich im Kampf hervortat. 

Goku tat es so leid, dass er das nicht früher gemerkt hatte. Was für eine Last Vegeta mit sich herumschleppte! Die Gewissheit, von niemandem geliebt zu werden, die Furcht, zu versagen, das furchtbare Gefühl, sich selbst zu verabscheuen. Goku flüsterte: „Es stimmt nicht, dass dich keiner liebt, Vegeta. Bulma und Trunks lieben dich."  

Er wusste, dass Vegeta ihm nicht glaubte, und endlich verstand er auch, warum. Der Prinz der Saiyajin hatte nie gelernt, Liebe zu empfangen oder zu geben. Er kannte nur Wut und Hass und Schmerz, hatte sein Herz im Lauf der Jahre verschlossen. Er glaubte, nur dann zumindest akzeptiert zu werden, wenn er etwas leistete. Und in seinen Augen hatte er in den letzten Jahren immer nur versagt. 

Goku fügte traurig hinzu: „_Ich _liebe dich!" Vegeta wich einen Schritt zurück, Furcht in seinen Augen. Aber diesmal gab Son Goku nicht auf. „Ich liebe dich Vegeta, genau so, wie du bist.", sagte er ehrlich. „Und egal was du auch tust, du wirst für mich nie weniger wert sein." 

Eine einsame Träne rollte schwer über Vegeta's Wange und tropfte auf den Boden. Goku hatte etwas in ihm berührt, das war positiv. Er hob die Hand und berührte das Gesicht des anderen, wischte das salzige Nass von dessen Wange. „Egal was du tust, ich werde dich immer lieben. Mir musst du nichts beweisen. Du bist okay, so wie du bist." 

Vegeta zitterte. Goku wusste nicht genau, was mit ihm passierte, aber er wusste, dass Vegeta dabei war, etwas zu begreifen. Dass er geliebt wurde. Und dass er diesmal nicht davonlaufen konnte. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann nickte er. „Na schön, Kakarott. Und nun?" 

Goku wollte ihn umarmen und reflexartig wich Vegeta zurück, so wie er es gewohnt war. Dabei stolperte er über irgendwas im Gras und ehe sie reagieren konnten, landeten die beiden Saiyajin im Gras, Vegeta rücklings und Goku auf ihm. 

Stille. Der Wind fegte über sie beide hinweg. 

Sie sahen einander in die Augen. Jeder wusste fast alles über den anderen, es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr. Auf einmal war da was anderes als nur Freundschaft. Passion. Liebe. Lust. Vegeta riss den Kopf hoch, Goku senkte seinen, sie trafen sich für einen unerwartet leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Und dann hab es kein Halten mehr. Sie rissen einander die Kleider vom Leib und fielen geradezu übereinander her. Son Goku hatte noch nie derart intensive Gefühle gehabt. 

_Es ist okay_, versuchte Goku sich selbst einzureden. _Aber morgen werde ich es bereuen... _

Irgendwann lagen sie schwer atmend im Gras, noch immer den Körperkontakt zum anderen suchend. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen aber im Osten wurde es bereits hell. Der Wind fegte über die Wiese, kühlte ihre erhitzten Körper ab. 

Fast verkrampft hielten sie aneinander fest, wohl wissend, dass sich diese Nacht niemals wiederholen durfte und, einmal losgelassen, sie einander nie wieder so nah sein konnten. Ihre Passion, ihre Liebe war durchtränkt mit Traurigkeit. 

Aber daran ließ sich nun mal nichts ändern. Goku versuchte, sich jedes Detail dieses Augenblicks einzuprägen, ihn in seinem Herzen zu verschließen und nie mehr zu verlieren. _Oh, möge doch die Zeit stehen bleiben und dieser Moment nie, niemals enden! _

„Kakarott?", kam die heisere, sanfte Stimme seines heimlichen Geliebten. 

„Ja, Vejita?", fragte er, ebenso leise. Es war, als würde ein laut ausgesprochenes Wort diesen Zauber, diese Stille, die Geborgenheit, unwiederbringlich zerstören. 

„Bin ich immer noch gut genug für dich, so wie ich bin?" Unter normalen Umständen hatte Vegeta sich eher die Zunge abgeschnitten, als so eine Frage zu stellen. Aber das waren keine normalen Umstände. 

Son Goku schmiegte sich enger an ihn und antwortete ehrlich: „Das warst und wirst du auch immer sein, Vejita. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ganz egal was passiert, ich liebe dich. So, wie du bist." 

Vegeta antwortete leise: „Arigatou." Und unausgesprochen kam es aus seinem Herzen: _Ich liebe dich auch. _

Goku drückte den stolzen Krieger an sich und sagte: „Lass uns noch einen Moment hier so liegen." 

Aus dem Moment wurden Sekunden, die sich zu Minuten ausdehnten, in denen sie einfach nur so dalagen. Es schien, als wolle keiner von ihnen jemals wieder aufstehen. 

Aber irgendwann musste der Moment enden. Ganz plötzlich, ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben,  setzten sie sich auf. Goku drückte ein letztes Mal seine Wange in das wilde Haar des Prinzen, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und suchten im Gras ihre Klamotten zusammen. 

Als sie wieder angezogen waren, schauten sie einander an. Goku fragte: „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

„Was schon? Wir gehen zurück zu unseren Frauen.", antwortete Vegeta. 

„Und tun so, als würden wir sie lieben?" Er wusste, dass auch Vegeta Bulma mehr auf eine andere Art liebte. Das zwischen ihnen war etwas besonderes und hätten die Frauen davon gewusst, wären sie sehr unglücklich gewesen. 

Vegeta legte den Kopf schief. „Du wusstest doch, dass es nur für eine Nacht sein kann." 

„Ja. Aber das macht es auch nicht leichter für mich.", entgegnete er. 

„Für mich ebenso wenig." Vegeta machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob die Hand. Goku wusste einen Moment lang nicht was er vorhatte, dann aber griff Vegeta in sein Haar und zog etwas grünes heraus. „Du hattest da einen Grashalm.", sagte er grinsend. 

Goku nickte enttäuscht. Es durfte nicht mehr zwischen ihnen sein. „Lass uns heim fliegen, Vejita. Aber auch wenn wir nicht zusammen sein können, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass ich dich liebe. Ohne Bedingungen." 

„Das werde ich nicht.", antwortete der andere, warf ihm einen letzten, vielsagenden Blick zu bevor er sich in den Himmel erhob. 

Goku starrte ihm lange nach. Und tatsächlich, so wie er es befürchtet hatte, liefen ihm jetzt bittere Tränen übers Gesicht. Der Abschied fiel ihm nicht leicht, nicht nach so einer Nacht. Er nahm sich vor, Vegeta nicht wiederzusehen, so würde es leichter für sie beide werden. Vielleicht, eines Tages in ferner Zukunft, könnten sie einander wiedersehen. _Saiyajin leben länger als Menschen. Vielleicht, irgendwann..._


	6. Nur ein flüchtiger Moment Yaoi GV

_Sowas__ wollte ich unbedingt mal schreiben. Ich wollte die unmögliche Beziehung zwischen Goku und Vegeta erklären, dass sie beide irgendwie zu stolz und zu unsicher sind, um dem anderen ihre Gefühle preiszugeben, und dass sie sich dadurch auch eine ziemlich gute Sache entgehen lassen. Naja war sehr schwierig, ich hoffe ich habe diesen Zwiespalt, dieses aneinander vorbei, und auch den besonderen Moment so dargestellt wie ich es wollte...  
__Die Story ist in der Ich-Form, abwechselnd von Vegeta's und Goku's Sichtweise aus.___

_Nur ein flüchtiger Moment _

~o **Vegeta** o~

Mit einem Summen gehen die Maschinen des Schwerkraftraumes aus. Automatisch entspannt sich mein Körper, als die Last der hundertfachen Schwerkraft von ihm genommen wird, und ich atme tief ein. Das Training war lang und erschöpfend, aber wie jeder echte Saiyajin habe ich jede Sekunde davon genossen. Kämpfen liegt einfach in meiner Natur. 

„Vejita!" Die helle Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehe mich um, um meinem Trainingspartner einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Kakarott deutet auf meinen Arm und sagt: „Du bist verletzt." 

Tatsächlich verunziert ein langer, heftig blutender Schnitt meinen Unterarm, aber ich habe es kaum bemerkt. Die Verletzung ist durch eine unsanfte Landung nach einem allzu heftigen Tritt meines Rivalen entstanden. Das ist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Kratzer. Warum kümmert Kakarott das auf einmal? 

Fast so, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sagt er: „Das ist nicht bloß ein Kratzer, das sieht richtig fies aus! Warte, Vejita." Er packt mich am Arm und schleift mich ins Krankenzimmer der Capsule Corporation. 

Zugleich neugierig und misstrauisch beobachte ich, wie er zu dem kleinen Medizinschrank rennt, und den Verbandskasten rausholt. „Kakarott, was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", frage ich genervt, aber wie schon so oft kann meine Grobheit den schwarzhaarigen Saiyajin nicht beeindrucken. 

„Ich verbinde das!", antwortet er eifrig und kommt auf mich zu. „Dauert auch nicht lang, ich versprech's!" 

Eigentlich habe ich ja keine Lust, wegen so einem kleinen Kratzer so ein Theater zu machen. Aber ich kenne Kakarott jetzt lange genug um zu wissen, dass der ganz schön hartnäckig sein kann, wenn er etwas will. Also brumme ich ein paar harmlose Beleidigungen, wie man es von mir erwartet, und halte ihm dann die Hand hin. 

„Setz dich!", schlägt er vor und ich setze mich auf die niedrige weiße Liege. Er kniet davor nieder und packt enthusiastisch das Verbandszeug aus, sowie eine Flasche mit rötlicher Flüssigkeit. Ich spare mir die Frage, was er damit vorhat. Ich habe wahrlich keine Lust auf eine Diskussionen. Das hier ist schon unangenehm genug. Diese Nähe macht mich nervös, aber aus anderen Gründen aus früher. 

Er träufelt etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf ein Stück Stoff und schaut mich dann an. „Gib mir deine Hand." 

Widerwillig strecke ich ihm den Arm entgegen und Kakarott packt ihn fest beim Handgelenk. Diese simple Berührung löst einen wahren Sturm der Gefühle in mir aus. Rein äußerlich lasse ich mir nichts anmerken, aber in meinem Inneren tobt das Chaos. 

~o **Goku** o~

Als ich ihn berühre, stellen sich die feinen Härchen auf meinem Nacken auf, ich bin wie elektrisiert. Ich glaube, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, aber ich versuche, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wie kann eine bloße Berührung mich nur so aus dem Konzept bringen? 

Ich weiß schon lange, dass ich mehr für ihn empfinde, als nur Freundschaft. Ich habe es irgendwann nach einer Trainingseinheit gemerkt, als wir nachts Seite an Seite im Gras lagen, zu erschöpft um aufzustehen. Als mein Herz heftig klopfte und ich den Wunsch hatte, er würde sich zu mir rüber rollen und mir einfach küssen, da wusste ich es. Ich liebe Vegeta. 

Oh Gott, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, ich könnte es ihm sagen. Ihm einfach mein Herz ausschütten, und diese Last von meiner Seele nehmen. Aber ich kann nicht. Er würde mich hassen und nie wieder was mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Und das würde ich glaube ich nicht überleben. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn sein. 

Ich tupfe mit dem Tuch auf seiner Wunde herum, und er zuckt fast unmerklich zusammen. Versucht wie immer, keinen Schmerz zu zeigen. Wie ich das an ihm liebe! Ich liebe ALLES an ihm. Mein Gott, ich höre mich an wie ein verliebter Teenager. Ich höre mich an wie mein eigener Sohn, wenn er über irgendwelche Mädchen spricht! Dieses Gefühl zerreißt mich innerlich. Was soll ich nur tun? 

~o **Vegeta** o~

Kakarott tupft jetzt auf der Verletzung herum und es brennt wie Feuer. Natürlich würde ich mir lieber die Zunge abbeißen als das zuzugeben. Statt dessen starre ich auf die starke Hand, die mein Handgelenk gepackt hat und mich eisern festhält. Es ist so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein. 

Ich weiß schon lange, dass ich mehr für ihn empfinde. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann es anfing, wohl irgendwann nach dem Tod unserer Frauen, als wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Ich habe es schnell aufgegeben, gegen diese Gefühle kämpfen zu wollen, sie sind einfach zu stark. Ich kann sie kaum kontrollieren, im Gegenteil, mit jeder Trainingseinheit mit dem Schwachkopf werden sie stärker. 

Natürlich würde ich es ihm nie, niemals zeigen! 

Mir wird abwechselnd heiß und kalt, nur weil er mich berührt. Merkwürdig. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die ewige Geheimnistuerei aufgeben und es ihm einfach sagen. Ist mir doch egal, was er denkt. Aber es besteht doch sowieso keine Chance, dass er ebenso empfindet. Wahrscheinlich denkt er gerade an den nächsten Kampf. Oder an Essen. 

~o **Goku** o~

Meine Bewegungen werden langsamer. Ich möchte nicht, dass dieser Moment so schnell endet. Ich kann ihn sonst nie berühren, wenn ich nicht vorhabe, im nächsten Moment einen Schlag oder einen Tritt gegen ihn auszuführen. Wir sind uns so nah. Ich möchte es ihm sagen, aber es geht einfach nicht. Ich habe Angst. Lächerlich, oder? Dass der Retter des Universums Angst vor Zurückweisung hat... Ich komme mir sehr albern vor. Aber ich kann nicht anders. 

Irgendwann bin ich trotzdem fertig. Ich sehe Vegeta an und sage: „Ich hoffe ich habe dir nicht weh getan."

Natürlich verzieht er das Gesicht und knurrt: „Nein. Jetzt mach schon hin." Irgendwie habe ich das merkwürdige Gefühl, er sagt nicht, was er denkt. Seltsam. Aber egal. Ich wickle den Verband um seinen Arm, nicht gerade unbedingt fachmännisch, aber wenigstens mit Sorgfalt. 

~o **Vegeta** o~

Ich kann nicht anders, ich schaue fast gebannt zu, wie er den Verband etwas tollpatschig um meinen Arm wickelt. Er ist erstaunlich vorsichtig, fast als würde er sich um mich sorgen. Ein witziger Gedanke... Schließlich verknotet er die Enden und strahlt mich an. „So! So gut wie neu!" Er heb den Kopf... 

~o **Goku** o~

...und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ich erstarre sofort. Ich bin gefangen in seinen dunklen, tiefgründigen Augen. Ich kann mein Herz schlagen hören. Das hier ist einer von diesen berühmten Momenten, den entscheidenden Augenblicken, die nie wiederkommen. 

Jetzt oder nie, wenn ich es ihm jetzt nicht sage, dann schaff ich es vielleicht niemals. Er sieht mich so an... er bewegt sich auch nicht, scheint auch irgendwie zu spüren, wie nah wir uns plötzlich sind. Oh Gott, warum rede ich denn nicht endlich, warum sage ich es nicht? _Vegeta, ich liebe dich._ Es wären nur vier Worte! Das muss doch zu schaffen sein! Aber ich schweige. Ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich überhaupt etwas sagen könnte. Nur ein Wort... 

~o **Vegeta** o~

...von ihm und ich könnte meinen Stolz vergessen. Wir sind uns so nah, etwas liegt in der Luft. Was für ein Augenblick. Nur wir zwei, ganz allein, wir sehen uns tief in die Augen. Ich möchte ihn berühren, einmal seine Lippen fühlen, ob sie so weich sind wie sie aussehen... Nur einmal möchte ich ihm sagen, was mich quält, was er mir bedeutet. 

Aber ich schweige. Eisern. Beharrlich. Feige. 

Die Sehnsucht quält mich. Sehnsucht nach etwas, das ich nie haben werde. Ihn. Er kann mich nicht lieben, er ist nur ein dummer, naiver Kindskopf, der gar nicht weiß was Liebe ist. Ich bilde mir nur etwas ein, wenn ich wirklich glaube, dass er meine Gefühle erwidern könnte. Ich werde es ihm niemals sagen. Niemals! 

~o **Goku** o~

Nie! Es geht nicht. Er wird mich zurückweisen. Mich hassen, verlassen, alleine lassen. Lieber lebe ich so weiter, mit diesem Geheimnis das auf meiner Seele lastet, in seiner Nähe aber doch niemals so bei ihm, wie ich es mir wünsche. Er könnte mich niemals lieben. Ich kann es nicht tun, also schweige ich. Wünsche mir so sehr, er empfände das gleiche für mich, und würde es jetzt aussprechen... aber keiner von uns sagt etwas. 

~o **Vegeta** o~

Und dann ist er vorbei, der flüchtige Moment. Unsere Blicke lösen sich kurz voneinander und er lässt mich los. Ich lege meine andere Hand auf den Verband und sage mit neutraler Stimme: „Danke." 

Es wird niemals so werden wie ich es mir wünsche. Wir sind Freunde, das muss reichen. Ich kann schweigen, ich kann meine Gefühle unterdrücken. Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe Kakarott. Er wird es nie erfahren. 

Er schaut hoch zu mir und lächelt mich freundlich an. „Gern geschehen." Eigentlich ein simpler Wortwechsel. Wenn er wüsste, wie viele Gedanken und versteckte Gefühle dahinter stecken... _Oh, Kakarott. Ich... _

~o **Goku** o~

_...liebe dich_. Ich stehe wieder auf und er ebenso. Stumm räume ich den Verbandskasten weg und sage: „Und, Vejita? Morgen wieder?" Er denkt, ich meine nur das Training. Dabei würde ich neben ihm auch durch die Hölle gehen. 

„Morgen wieder, Kakarott. Wir sehen uns dann." Gemeinsam verlassen wir den Raum und er bringt mich zur Tür. Er nickt zum Abschied, ich lächle nur. Dann hebe ich ab und sause über den Himmel in Richtung zu Hause. Irgendwie bin ich furchtbar traurig. 

***

_Naja eigentlich wollt ich keine Kurzgeschichten hier mehr posten und ich bin mir auch wegen „Kitten" nicht mehr so sicher... Bitte reviewen! _


End file.
